


Ask Him Out

by teamcrazymadgar



Series: Accidentally In Love [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamcrazymadgar/pseuds/teamcrazymadgar
Summary: "Dude, you're staring again," Geoff said with a laugh."I wasn't staring, I was...observing." Ryan protested weakly, which only sent Geoff further into a laughing fit."Whatever you say," Geoff said, continuing to laugh as Jack approached with a lunch tray.





	1. "I wasn't staring, I was...observing."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever and I'm actually really proud of it. Which is unexpected considering I started it with zero intention of ever posting it.  
> Also, shoutout to @teamcrazydicks on tumblr for betaing this for me. It helped a lot.

"Ask him out, you moron."  
"What?" Ryan asked, startled out of his trance.  
  
"You've been staring at that Jones kid for like 20 minutes." Geoff replied easily.  
  
Ryan looks back at the junior in question - Michael - and sighed. So, yeah he might have been looking at him for an extended period of time but it was hard not to. He was perfect. Literally the perfect human being. His frequent shouting could be found to be abrasive but Ryan honestly found it endearing. And he was hilarious, and witty, and hot. Hot to the point where it was, quite frankly, unfair. His fiery red hair contrasted perfectly with his milky white skin. And he would sometimes wear glasses that made Ryan just die. But when he didn't wear glasses was even better, because he would make this squinty face when he couldn't see something that may be the cutest thing Ryan had ever seen. And his smile could light up an entire room. Even from the other side of the cafeteria, Ryan could see Michael's smile as he laughed loudly at something one of his friends said. And speaking of his smile, he had the most adorable dimples that made Ryan just want to -  
  
"Dude, you're staring again," Geoff said with a laugh.  
  
"I wasn't staring, I was...observing." Ryan protested weakly, which only sent Geoff further into a laughing fit.  
  
"Whatever you say." Geoff said, continuing to laugh as Jack approached with a lunch tray.  
  
"What are we talking about," Jack asked as he dropped down on the bench next to Geoff and across from Ryan.  
  
"We're mocking Ryan and his pathetic heart eyes for Michael." Geoff said, continuing to laugh as he stole some fries from Jack.  
  
"We are not mocking Ryan's pathetic heart eyes for Michael because Ryan doesn't have any pathetic heart eyes for Michael." Ryan said with the roll of his eyes.  
  
He really doesn't. He maybe had a small, tiny, minescule crush on Michael. It was completely harmless though. And even if Ryan did have heart eyes for Michael and he could work up the courage to ask him out, it just wouldn't work. Their personalities clashed and he was a senior and Michael was junior, so it wouldn't make sense to start a relationship that would be doomed to end in less than a year. And there was the huge obstacle of Michael being irrecoverably straight.  
  
"What makes you think he's straight?"  
  
"Huh?" Ryan said, once again startled out of his thoughts.  
  
"What makes you think Michael is straight?" Jack repeated, as he lazily took a bite of his pizza.  
  
Did he say that last part out loud?  
  
"Yeah, how do you know he's not into dicks?" Geoff asked.  
  
"I don't know, maybe the girlfriend that he dated for over a year!" Ryan argued, feeling a little bit defensive.  
  
"You've had a girlfriend."  
  
"Yeah, there's this new thing on the block called 'bisexuality' and all the cool kids are identifying as it," Geoff faux whispers to Ryan.  
  
"Fuck off." Ryan said, to Geoff's amusement.  
  
"Okay, let's say by some deity shining down on me that Michael is bisexual, and let's say I - hypothetically - I am embarrassingly, life-alteringly in love with him. And I somehow work up the courage to ask him if he wanted to date me. There is still the big question: why the hell would he say yes?"  
  
"Why the hell wouldn't he say yes? You're hot and on the football team!" Geoff answered, as he took another handful of fries to Jack's ever growing annoyance.  
"First of all, me being hot is totally arbitrary and not at all a fact that you can cite to prove Michael will say yes. Second of all, while your two points may be enough for me to score someone on the cheerleading squad or one of my fellow thespians, I don't think that'll be enough to impress the infamous Michael 'Rage Quit' Jones."  
  
Infamous was one way to describe him. Michael was legendary throughout the school for his little 'outburst' in the hockey rink. He holds the record for most penalty minutes from a single player in a game. And those outburst where off the rink as often as they were on it. One could often come across Michael screaming at one of his friends somewhere in the halls.  
  
"I mean you'll never know until you try." Jack states.  
  
"So, I guess that means he'll never know. Because we all know Ryan is way too chicken to actually ask Michael out." Geoff said, and began to make chicken noises"  
  
"I'm not a chicken,"  
  
"bwak, bwak bwak bwak, _bwaaaaaak ___,"  
  
"Real mature, Geoff" Ryan said, starting to get annoyed as Jack laughed in the background.  
  
"BWAAAAAAaaaAAaaaAK"  
  
"Fine, I'll ask him out! Just shuuuuut uuuuuuuuup!" Ryan shouted  
  
"Good, I expect to hear his answer by Monday"  
  
"What? Monday? No, that gives me no time to work on my game!" Ryan said, trying to backtrack completely.  
  
"No offence, but what game are you referring to?" Jack asked, more amused than Ryan would like him to be.  
  
"I have game. I start up conversation and I get to know him and let him get to know me and -"  
  
"You are such a bitch." Geoff cuts him off.  
  
"But, at least you're finally going to ask him out. You've only been pining for him since the beginning of our Junior year" Jack said.  
  
As Ryan began to think about this the more panicked he got. Jesus christ, how did he let Geoff annoy him into agreeing to ask Michael out. He has been able to keep this stupid little infatuation under wraps for over a year now and it's all going to be ruined because he literally has the worst taste in friends ever. He could just not ask Michael out. But then he'd never hear the end of it from the guys until he's six feet under.  
  
"Ugh." Ryan groaned, as he banged his head on the lunch room table after the lunch bell rang.


	2. "What the fuck, Haywood?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I - uh - need to talk Michael. Urgently." Ryan managed to stutter out.  
>   
> "What the fuck about?" Michael asked, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.  
>   
> "Whatever," Ray said and walked before Ryan had a chance to answer Michael's question.   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing this at a much faster pace than I had originally anticipated.

This was not going well.  
  
Between the lunch bell and the warning bell for fifth period, Ryan had decided to bite the bullet and ask Michael out during their shared seventh period class but now he was on his way to seventh period Chemistry and after thinking about it for two hours, it really didn't seem like a good idea. So many things could go wrong. Michael could say no. Michael could say no and laugh at him. Michael could say no _and feel sorry for him_. With every locker Ryan passed, he thought of a worse scenario than the one before. Okay, maybe he could put it off a little longer. Wait till Monday to ask Michael out and use the weekend to gather courage.   
  
That wouldn't work though, because Ryan knows himself enough to know that if he doesn't do it now he would never do it. So, Ryan made up his mind. He was going to enter Mrs.Bittner's class and ask Michael out and no matter what the answer he got, he was going to happy with the knowledge that he tried.  
  
It would be really nice to get a 'yes' though.  
  
Ryan slipped into the classroom right after the first bell rang and instead of sitting at the table in the middle of the class where he usually sat he passed it and continued walking to the corner table in the back where he knew Michael always sat and took a seat. Now, he waits.  
  
After he started to take his notebook and pencil out of his backpack he finally saw Michael and his friend, Ray, walk through the door a few seconds after the tardy bell rang. Ryan was able to gauge the confused look on both of their faces as they approached their usual spot and noticed him sitting there.  
  
"What the fuck, Haywood?" was the first thing he heard out of Michael's mouth.  
  
"Yeah, respect the seating chart, Bro." Ray said, and Ryan wasn't sure if he was being serious or not.  
  
"I - uh - need to talk Michael. Urgently." Ryan managed to stutter out.  
  
"What the fuck about?" Michael asked as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other.  
  
"Whatever," Ray said and walked before Ryan had a chance to answer Michael's question.   
  
As he walked away he gave Michael a look that Ryan couldn't quite place but apparently Michael was able to recognize immediately because he flicked him off. Ray ended up at the seat Ryan usually sat at, next to Lindsay. He saw her shoot him a questioning look and all he could do was shrug. He would have to apologize to her later for leaving her hanging with a partner who probably wasn't at her 'level' in Chemistry. But then again if you asked her, she probably wouldn't put Ryan at her level either.  
  
As Ray walked away, Michael took the seat next to Ryan and looked at him expectantly.  
  
"Well?, what'd you wanna talk about?"  
  
"I have a question I want to ask you," Ryan replied while he played with his pencil nervously.  
  
"Ask away."  
  
"I was wondering, if maybe, you would possibly want to- and it's totally cool if you don't want to, by the way, I would totally understand if you didn't want to-"  
  
"Jesus christ, man. Get on with it," Michael said, with a look of impatience.  
  
"Right, uhm. I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with me. Outside of school. This weekend. Maybe, in a romantic fashion?" Ryan asked, mentally cursing his mouth. He knew what he wanted to say. It's just the words never came out in the order that he thought them in.  
  
"Like a date?"  
  
"I mean if that's what you want to call it."  
  
"It's not what I want to call it, it's what it's called. By definition you're asking me out on a date"  
  
"Alright, then yes. I'm asking you out on a date. Will you go on a date with me?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Tha - Okay?"  
  
That was not what Ryan expected to hear.  
  
"Yeah, here. Let me put my number in your phone," as Michael took his phone from him and typed in his phone number Ryan still couldn't quite believe that he had agreed.  
  
"Okay, to recap. Just to make sure we're on the same page. I'm going to drive to your house to pick you up sometime this weekend, probably Saturday, and we are going to go on a date, with each other." Ryan said, to make sure his ears really didn't deceive him.  
  
"Yeah, we are exactly on the same page," Michael said with a small smile.  
  
"Cool." Ryan said feeling giddy.  
  
"Yeah, cool." Michael said before he turned away to look at the teacher who started to address the class.  
  
It was really cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find me @bmbrownman on tumblr


	3. "Christ, that was cheesy."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ryan knew he probably looked ridiculous,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took a lot longer than i had originally anticipated to write and this chapter is basically 1000 words of fluff

"Dude, why are you so bad at this?" Michael giggled, "Aren't you like one of the school's star athletes?" he questioned, while Ryan struggle to find his bearings.  
  
"I'm a football player, we aren't exactly known for our grace." Ryan shrugged, as he tried to focus on not falling on his ass, "It's harder than it looks." after another stumble.  
  
Ryan knew he probably looked ridiculous, a 6' ft tall bumbling man, clinging to the barrier of a skating rink as a group of middle schoolers skated by. It really was harder than it looked. Whenever he managed to catch one of the school's hockey games, Michael always made it look so elegant, even when he was slamming his opponents against the glass. But, looking ridiculous in front of some kids is totally worth it to hear Michael laughing like that.  
  
"It's not that hard, Ry. Just bend your knees slightly and lean forward, shift your weight from one foot to the other," Michael snickered, then demonstrated. As Michael glided across the ice in a small radius around him, and Ryan couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Well, you make it look easier than it is."  
  
"You're the one who chose to go ice skating." Michael teased.  
  
"I figured you'd love it. Being the amazing hockey player you are." Ryan explained.  
  
"I would have loved any where we went, as long as we're hanging out together." Michael stated, still skating around the ice, leaving Ryan at a loss for words.  
  
"Christ, that was cheesy." Michael said after a moment of silence, embarrassed, now at a stop about five feet away from Ryan.  
  
"No!" Ryan protested, "I mean yes, it was actually very cheesy, but it was also nice. The feeling is mutual." Ryan said, as he now full on grinned. There was another moment of silence, this time much more comfortable while they both just enjoyed the presence of the other. All butterflies and nerves temporarily vanished from both of them.  
  
"Well, now that we shared that touching moment, I am going to teach you how to ice skate. Even if it kills me," Michael said, while he skated toward Ryan. As he approached Ryan, Michael reached to take his hands, ignoring Ryan's protest that he was just going to bring them both down.  
  
"Come on, Ry. This place is kind of empty right now but pretty soon it's going to be packed and no date of mine is going to be lapped by a kindergartner."  
"Listen, you shouldn't take me away from the ledge. It's my safety ledge! Bad things will happen if I leave this ledge," Ryan reasoned as Michael began to gently tug Ryan away from the edge of the rink.  
  
Ryan looked around for a second and Michael was right when he said it was empty. They had gotten there relatively on a Saturday afternoon, at 12:00pm, so beyond the two of them there was only three other people on the ice. All of whom seemed to be fairing better than Ryan was himself. Realizing he was defeated Ryan let Michael guide him to the center of the rink.  
  
They reached the center rink after a moment of fumbling and Michael began to give Ryan a crash course in ice skating. After a few gained bruises and more than a few falls Ryan was finally able to make it further than a couple of feet without slamming into Michael, not that either of them particularly minded when that did happen. In what seemed like no time at all Ryan was able to skate across the rink without any assistance.  
  
"Looks like you're a natural at this, are you sure this whole 'I suck at skating' thing wasn't an elaborate rouse to get me to hold your hand?" Michael asked, "Because if that's what you wanted, all you had to do was ask."  
  
"You caught me," Ryan put his hands up, "Just when I thought I gotten away with it."  
  
"After spending some time with me you'll find not much can get by me. I got reflexes," Michael joked, putting his hands up in an attempt to look like a ninja.  
  
"Am I gonna be spending a lot of time with you to discover this?" Ryan looked down, trying to play off the question.  
  
"Well, yeah. Duh." Michael answered, "I'm not gonna let you go that easily."  
  
"Anyway, we should start leaving, it's 4 o'clock and the place closes at 4:30." Michael said, grabbing Ryan's hand and pulling him toward the edge of the rink.  
  
"I can't believe we've been here for four hours" Michael took off his skates, "It feels like we just got here."  
  
And Ryan agreed. He couldn't believe less than a week ago he could barely look at Michael without blushing and now he was with him, on a date, laughing. Ryan didn't want the date to end.  
  
"We should go get lunch or something, it's only what - 4:15 - the night is still young. We could still do something else."  
  
"Yes!" Michael exclaimed, then cleared his throat, "I mean - yeah - sure, yeah, I'm down."  
  
"Great! Do you like barbecue? I know a real good place." Ryan beamed.  
  
Walking side-by-side, Ryan felt Michael's hand brush up against his own and smiled. He looked at Michael with a cocked eye-brow and as an answer Michael laced their hands together. As they walked hand in hand to Ryan's car in the parking lot, Ryan couldn't remember a time feeling more content than he did in that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know ryan probably wasn't that tall in high school, but honestly i had no reference and i love nothing more than michael and ryan's height difference, so anything to reference that amirite. 
> 
> I think I might turn this into a series, idk. I had a lot of fun writing it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would really be appreciated. This should be updated at least once or twice a week if my schedule continues the way it is <3


End file.
